A tree and a clover
by Shanazawa
Summary: dihari tuanya, Hinata tinggal jauh dari anak-anaknya, kegiatan rutinnya adalah berkunjung ke kuil, disana seorang kakek cerewet menjadi teman mengobrolnya. mereka sama-sama tua dan kesepian, tapi dihari itu Naruto berkata serius yang membuat Hinata kaget dan terharu, inikah jawaban kamisama atas kesepian Hinata selama ini?


**A tree and a clover**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kursi goyang berderit pelan, bergoyang maju mundur secara teratur. Suara tua menggema dari kursi tersebut, melantunkan sebuah lagu yang terkenal hampir seabad yan lalu.

"Nenek Hinata, apa kabar?" tanya seorang pria berambut Hitam memeluk sang nenek dari belakang.,

Wajah tua itu terkejut tapi segera tersenyum, tangannya membelai surai sang cucu. "Nenek baik, kau sudah selesai kuliah?" tanya Hinata

"Haaah" helanya "aku sedang menyusun skipsi nek, sudah berkali-kali judul yang kuajukan ditolak "

"Kau harus banyak berdoa juga"

"Nenek, takhayul tentang doa itu mustahil. Aku hanya kurang berusaha"

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang!" komentar Hinata berdiri dari kursi goyangnya. Sendi-sendi tuanya terasa ngilu saat berdiri, rambut yang sudah memutih disanggulnya dengan sederhana. Masa tuanya begitu sepi, dari 4 anaknya semua berada jauh diluar kota. Sesekali cucunya mengunjungi diakhir pekan. Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan Hinata. "Kau akan menginap hari ini?" tanya Hinata, hatinya berharap Cucunya ini akan menemaninya.

"Tidak nek, mungkin setelah skripsiku selesai" jawabnya.

"Hmm makanlah bersama nenek jika kau tidak bisa menginap"

...

Hinata merapikan rambutnya, hari ini hari dimana dia akan pergi ke kuil. Sesuatu yang rutin dia lakukan seminggu sekali. Pelayannya datang ke kamar, "Nenek mobilnya sudah siap".

Dibantu sang pelayan, Hinata berjalan keluar rumahnya. "Apa Nenek yakin tidak mau kutemani?" tanya si pelayan khawatir.

"Aku masih cukup sehat, tenang saja" ucap Hinata menepis awan khawatir yang menyelimuti sang pelayan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata berjalan melewati gerbang rumah sederhana dan melaju menuju kuil. Sepanjang perjalanan, hamparan tanaman padi yang tengah menguning menghiasi kanan dan kiri jalanan. Semua anaknya enggan tinggal dirumah Hinata, rumah yang sangat terpencil dan jauh dari kota.

Hinatapun enggan meninggalkan rumah yang telah dihuni sejak dirinya kecil hingga sekarang. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang masih tersisa disana. Satu hal yang diharapkan Hinata sejak suaminya meninggal, seorang anaknya akan tinggal bersama dirinya.

Harapan itu sekiranya hanya harapan kosong melihat anak-anaknya begitu bahagia jauh dari rumah Hinata.

"Nenek, kita sudah sampai. Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu kedalam?" tanya si sopir melihat kebelakang.

"Kau fikir nenek tua ini sudah tidak bisa apa-apa huh" omel Hinata memukul kepala sopirnya dengan payung yang dia bawa.

Bukannya marah, si sopir malah tertawa. Dia tahu nenek tua dihadapannya tidak bersungguh-sungguh marah padanya. "Wakatta, kau masih kuat Nenek"

Udara musim semi, terasa hangat dan sejuk. Kuil dihadapannya dapat dijangkau dengan menaiki 50 anak tangga. Perlahan Hinata mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga tersebut dengan kaki tua yang sering kali terasa nyeri.

Satu langkah lagi dan Hinata sampai diarea kuil, nafasnya terengah. "Aduh aku terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat satu kakiku lagi" umpat Hinata memegangi pinggangnya yang ikut terasa sakit.

Sebuah tangan keriput mengulurkan tangannya, "kalau sudah jadi nenek-nenek, sebaiknya kau berdoa dirumah saja" ucapnya.

Hinata melihat dengan mata menyipit, dihadapannya berdiri seseorang. Tapi mata tuanya sudah tak bisa melihat dengan baik. "Tunggu, aku pakai kacatama dulu" ucap Hinata menarik tas kecilnya dan memakai kacamata. "Oh rupanya kau kakek cerewet." seru Hinata.

Dihadapan Hinata berdiri Naruto yang sama tuanya dengan Hinata. Menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana dengan tali. Mata tuanya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata karena sedang tertawa. Tangannya memegang tongkat yang membantunya untuk berjalan. "Kau sudah rabun nenek? Padahal mataku masih setajam elang"

Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan menaiki anak tangga terakhir, "bagaimana kau bisa naik sejauh ini, padahal kakimu sudah bertambah banyak?" heran Hinata melihat penyangga kaki yang dibawa Naruto.

"Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa keras. Meski sudah mengatakan berkali -kali, Hinata slalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Sepertinya Hinata hanya pikun dibagian sana saja. "Aku naik mengikuti jalan biksu"

"Jalan biksu?"

"Jalan setapak yang mengelilingi kuil. Biasanya dipakai buat roda yang mengangkut persediaan makanan dikuil."

Mereka berjalan bersama ke dekat kuil. Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, kuil terlihat sedikit ramai. "Akan ada festival besok malam" ucap Naruto menjelaskan keheranan yang muncul diwajah Hinata.

Pohon besar disamping kuil terlihat melindungi kuil dibawahnya. Ah, Hinata jadi ingat kalau dia juga akan mendoakan cucunya yang akan menyelesaikan semester akhirnya. Hinata berdoa dengan khidmat memohon bantuan kamisama untuk cucunya.

"Hei ada clover!" ucap salah seorang pengunjung. "Aku ingin mencari yang daun 4"

"Kau mencari hal mustahil. Ayo pergi."

"Tapi..."

Kedua kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Clover berdaun 4 diyakini membawa keberuntungan. Apa dia juga harus mencarinya agar sang cucu bisa tenang. Kaki Hinata segera berjalan kearea rerumputan disamping kuil.

"Adu-duh" ucap Hinata saat dirinya akan berjongkok mencari clover berdaun 4.

"Nenek tua, kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto selesai berdoa dan melihat tingkah aneh Hinata.

"Hanya mencari clover berdaun 4 untuk cucuku" jawab Hinata bersiap jongkok.

"Ah jangan! Dasar nenek tua, kau memaksakan diri, cucumu juga tidak akan senang" omel Naruto terburu - buru menghampiri Hinata, suara tuktuk dari kaki ketiganya terdengar nyaring.

Tangan Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri dan duduk disalah satu bangku. "Aku punya ide lebih baik" ucap Naruto menghentikan protes Hinata. "Anak-anak sini!" teriak Naruto pada sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain.

"Ya kakek Naruto!" jawab Mereka segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Dengar, aku akan memberikan misi berhadiah untuk kalian, misinya adalah mencari clover berdaun empat, apa kalian sanggup?"

"Ha'i!" teriak mereka tanpa ragu dan segera berhamburan mencari clover berdaun 4.

"Cucumu kah?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto ikut duduk disamping Hinata.

"Hanya anak-anak yang kuasuh diwaktu senggangku"

Hinata memperhatikan pohon besar disamping kuil. "Kau pernah dengar kisah pohon besar disamping kuil ini? Ayah pernah cerita. Dahulu, sepasang kekasih menanam 2 buah pohon sebagai tanda cinta mereka. Kedua pohon itu ditanam secara berdekatan. Seiring waktu pohon itu tumbuh semakin besar tapi pasangan kekasih itu tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, akhirnya pasangan kekasih itu meninggal dimakan usia, saat itulah hal ajaib terjadi. Kedua pohon yang semakin besar itu, tiba-tiba menyatu dan menjadi satu kesatuan. Para biksu yakin pasangan yang menanam pohon itu bersatu diakhirat."

Naruto hanya memandang pohon besar itu. "Cerita yang menyedihkan. Seperti diriku"

"Eh?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "dulu sewaktu aku seorang tentara muda, ayah dan ibu menawarkan perjodohan padaku, tapi saat itu aku akan bertugas diperbatasan dengan waktu yang belum ditentukan. Aku harus memilih yang terbaik untukku maupun gadis yang akan aku nikahi ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran orangtuaku. Sepertinya orang tuaku tidak rela saat aku menolak, sehingga selama aku bertugas sampai pensiun aku tidak kunjung menikah."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah aku jadi semacam kutukan"

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan gadis itu?"

"Nenek! Oh Kamisama aku kira Nenek yah celaka atau mungkin meninggal karena tidak turun juga dari kuil" teriak supir Hinata dengan airmata berderai, kemudian bersimpuh dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata melihat cakrawala di barat yang mulai memerah, ternyata hari sudah senja, "bodoh mana mungkin aku mati" omel Hinata.

"Makanya aku bersyukur nenek! Ayo kita harus segera pulang" ajak supir Hinata.

"Sampai ketemu minggu depan" ucap Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk pada Naruto. Diikuti supir Hinata.

"Nenek mau kugendong? Biar cepat" tawar sang sopir.

"Aku masih kuat! Baka!" teriak Hinata.

"Kakek Naruto aku menemukannya!" teriak seorang anak mendekati Naruto, diikuti anak-anak lainnya.

Naruto segera melirik kearah tangga kuil. Hinata sudah pergi, tangannya segera menerima clover berdaun 4 ini. "Dia lupa clovernya"

...

Seminggu kemudian Hinata kembali ke kuil, dengan penuh semangat Hinata menaiki tangga. Kembali nafas dan tenaganya habis disatu tangga terakhir.

"Nenek, sini kubantu" ucap suara familiar memasuki indra pendengaran Hinata. Itu adalah cucunya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya berdoa, berkat clover yang nenek carikan untukku, aku mendapatkan skripsinya"

"Bukan clovernya. Ini berkat kamisama, Kau tahu dalam clover itu ada doa nenek didalamnya,clover itu hanya simbol untuk kau lebih percaya diri. "

"Wakatta, kamisama yang mengatur semuanya, dan nenek telah membuka mataku yaitu aku harus lebih percaya diri dan sedikit doa agar kamisama menyetujuinya"

"Anak pintar," puji Hinata. Kepalanya menenggok kesegala arah. Kemana kakek tua itu? "Kau melihat kakek dengan tongkat?"

"Sepertinya aku lihat, dia ada disana, dibangku itu" tunjuk Cucu Hinata pada seorang pria tua yang menggunakan tuxedo Hitam. Mata Hinata memicing dan segera mendekati Naruto. "Ada acara apa kau berdandan dengan formal seperti ini? Oh ya terima kasih clovernya"

"Hinata, aku sudah lama mememendam hal ini, tapi sekarang aku yakin"

"Yakin tentang apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Kakek tua ini tidak biasanya jadi berwibawa seperti ini.

"Hinata maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Naruto menunjukan dua cincin sederhana dalam sebuah kotakm perhiasan. "Apa kau tahu alasanku menolak perjodohan yang ditawarkan orangtuaku?"

"Bukankah kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku berfikir. Jika aku menikah maka aku harus meninggalkan jodohku entah sampai kapan. Aku takut tak bisa kembali hidup-hidup atau aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Aku memutuskan aku lebih baik melepaskan gadis itu, agar dia memilih jalannya sendiri."

"Kau sedang mencari gadis itukan?"

"Iya"

"Lantas kenapa aku yang kau lamar?"

"Karena aku, ingin mengambil jodohku kembali. Aku menemukan foto gadis yang dulu orangtuaku pilihkan untukku. Dan dia adalah kau"

Hinata terkejut, seingatnya dia tidak pernah mendengar perjodohan dari mulut sang ayah. Tapi tangannya segera menutup mulutnya. "Ayah pernah bilang, Hinata ka tidak boleh menikah dengan tentara sombong itu. Carilah pendamping terbaik untukmu, sesuai dengan kenginanmu sendiri. Jadi kau yang ayah maksud?!"

"Saat kau cerita tentang pohon itu aku tersadar, mungkin aku bisa bersatu dengan calon pilihan orangtuaku meski umurku sudah setua ini. Dengan bantuan clover ini juga, kuharap doaku dikabulkan kamisama. Jadi apakah kau menerima lamaranku?" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan clover yang dicarinya sendiri.

"Aku tua dan -"

"Aku ingin hidup dan menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu" potong naruto cepat.

"Jujur saja, dulu aku sempat senang ayah bilang aku dijodohkan dengan seorang tentara walaupun langsung ditolak. Sekarang seorang yang dulu membuatku senang 9ating kembali. Aku menerima lamaranmu, kakek cerewet"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, terima kasih Kamisama. 'Aku akan mengambil jodohku sekarang' batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of this fic..**


End file.
